


Cable-Access

by Kalloway



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An interview for cable-access tv.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Cable-Access

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 10/sweet smile of the talk show host

Of all the things Mila never expected to do in her life (though she wouldn't lie and say it wasn't a dream of hers coming true, at least in a roundabout way), sitting in the familiar loft she'd seen a thousand times over the years on cable-access was high enough on the list that she knew she was a little flustered. 

The hosts could tell, she knew, but they were probably used to it. The up-and-coming fighters and punks and activists they tended to feature were all amateurs who didn't have experience in front of a camera. Mila was slightly better-prepared, but she still could feel a little flutter when she looked at the pair of large, old studio cameras that had been rolled over to face her. 

It seemed a bit much for cable-access, she thought... But perhaps after so many years, there had been just enough interest that some money had trickled in. She'd watched and dreamed, when she wasn't training or working. 

One of the hosts was smiling at her, oddly concerned and not the fake sweet reporter smiles she'd gotten used to. 

"Nerves?" he asked softly. "It's not live, so we can do a couple of takes and edit." 

Mila nodded. There was a difference between fighting in front of ten-thousand (or more) people and these cameras. For a brief moment, she wondered how Tina did it. But... It was all training, she knew. A different sort, one she'd have to spend a little time on. 

Now wasn't the time to think about it, though. Not when a couple of the crew called out that they were ready, there was a small bustle of bodies, and suddenly that concerned smile a chair away took on a practiced calm. 

"Ready?" 

Mila nodded again. 

"Yeah, I got this."


End file.
